Fuente De Los Deseos
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: [One Shot] Esa tarde Kira Izuru por fin se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por su amiga y compañera de la academia Hinamori Momo... Debía dar crédito a aquello a lo que los humanos llaman "Fuente De Los Deseos" ..KiraxHinamori


**Ohayoo Mundo he aquí otra de mis locuras. No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Capitulo único**

La puerta del Senkaimon que conecta a la Soul Society con el mundo humano, hacia su aparición en lo más alto del extenso cielo azul.

Dos mariposas negras salieron volando desde el interior, y detrás de estas se podían apreciar las figuras de dos personas. Las cuales al cerrarse las puertas quedaron levitando en el cielo. Por sus extrañas ropas y la habilidad de volar que poseían, cualquier persona que tuviera Reiatsu fuerte se daría cuenta que aquellos extraños eran nada más y nada menos que shinigamis.

—Waw Que hermoso es el mundo real ¿No lo crees Kira-kun? — Preguntaba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos chocolate a su compañero. El cual no apartaba la mirada de la joven, quien tenía una cara de completo asombro frente a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Si ya lo creo….es hermoso— Dijo el rubio refiriéndose más a su compañera que al paisaje mismo.

La chica estaba tan maravillada con la cuidad, que no noto el sonrojo en las mejillas del ojiazul. Lo cual animo de sobre manera al teniente de la tercera división, pues no sabía lo que le pasaba cada vez que la castaña se acercaba a él. Era como si un extraño sentimiento albergara su ser, cada vez que la veía sonreír su corazón comenzaba a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Cuando la veía llorar una infinita tristeza opacaba su alma y lo peor del caso era que el no entendía el porqué de sus emociones. Se le hacía demasiado complicado el si quiera intentar comprenderlo, así que lo más fácil para él era dejar esas sensaciones de lado. O al menos eso le había dicho su mejor amigo Hisagi.

Después de envolverse en sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor era cumplir con la misión que les fue encomendada esa mañana. Levanto el rostro para anunciarle a su compañera que debían darse prisa; sin embargo no conto con que la castaña estuviera a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente. El rubio se puso más rojo que un tomate y sin poder mantener el equilibrio a causa de la impresión, cayó en picada listo para impactarse en la fría tierra. Su compañera reacciono al verlo caer e inmediatamente hiso uso de su agilidad atrapándolo antes de que se estrellara.

—¿Estas bien Kira-kun? — Pregunto preocupada la joven teniente.

—¡Si n..no hay de qué preocuparse Hinamori-san— Contesto avergonzado el rubio mientras se ponía de pie. La castaña solamente lo imito y se posiciono frente a él brindándole una cálida sonrisa, gesto que desconcertó aún más al shinigami.

—Bu..u..eno hay que ir a entregarle esto a Urahara-san— Dijo mientras mostraba lo que parecía ser un pergamino. La teniente de la quinta división solo asintió y así sin decir más desaparecieron en un shumpo rumbo a la tienda donde vivía el ex capitán de la doceava división.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cuando llegaron, los habitantes de la tienda los recibieron con mucha hospitalidad, les sirvieron un delicioso té y unas riquísimas galletas. Los tenientes como era de esperarse hicieron gala de su educación y no desperdiciaron el tan considerado gesto.

—Bien aquí está mi respuesta, les encargo mucho que la entreguen— Dijo el dueño del establecimiento mientras le entregaba otro pergamino al rubio.

—Hai, cuente con nosotros y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad— Ambos tenientes hicieron una reverencia y sin más desaparecieron frente a los ojos del ex capitán.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Llegaron al punto donde debería estar la puerta que los regresaría a su mundo. Sin embargo los dos se extrañaron mucho al ver que no había nada ahí.

—¿Estás seguro que era en este lugar Kira-kun? — La teniente de la quinta división observo detalladamente el lugar donde se encontraban. Era un hermoso parque cubierto de pasto, muchos árboles lo rodeaban; contaba con muchas flores de distintos colores. En si el lugar era hermoso, pero lo que más capto la atención de la castaña fue la enorme fuente que estaba construida justamente en el centro de aquel parque.

—¡Mira Kira-kun! — Grito mientras jaloneaba a su compañero el cual hablaba por un radio. Una vez termino de hacer hablar, presto atención a lo que su compañera le mostraba. Asombro fue lo único que se notaba en su rostro, pues al estar tan concentrado en la llamada a la Soul Society nunca se dio cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Valla es impresionante— Susurro. Fue en ese momento que Hinamori corrió en dirección a la fuente. Kira salio de su letargo para darle alcance a su compañera, la cual saltaba de alegría. Parecía una niña pequeña como cuando encuentra golosinas. La alegría que emanaba de ella de algún modo se le contagio.

En ese momento una pareja de humanos se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Pide un deseo amor— Dijo el joven mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una moneda. Hinamori y kira veían la escena sin comprender muy bien que es lo que estaban haciendo esa pareja de humanos.

—Bien— La joven tomo la moneda, cerró los ojos y después la arrojo a la fuente. Para después alejarse, dejando aún más extrañados a los shinigamis.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto la castaña mientras miraba en dirección por donde se habían marchado los humanos momentos atrás.

—Pues aquí dice "_Fuente de los deseos, arroja una moneda y pide tu deseo el cual se cumplirá"_ _— _Leyó en voz alta el rubio. Ambos se quedaron pensativos, fue entonces que una idea pasó por la mente del teniente de la tercera. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su Kimono y saco dos monedas. Le entrego una a la castaña y la otra se la quedo él.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos un deseo Hinamori-san? — Pregunto el ojiazul. A lo cual obtuvo como respuesta una enorme sonrisa por parte de su compañera.

Los dos shinigamis quedaron de frente con la fuente mientras pensaban que era lo que iban a desear. Kira estaba a punto de pedir su deseo, cuando la pequeña voz de su amiga llamo su atención.

—Nee Kira-kun ¿T…tu crees que de verdad se cumplan los deseos? — El rubio miro a su compañera, la cual tenía la mirada gacha y se mordía el labio inferior. Se veía tan frágil en ese momento que las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla lo invadieron. Porque después de todo la herida que le provoco Aizen en el corazón de la castaña aún no había sanado completamente.

—Estoy seguro que así será— Dijo mientras depositaba su mano en el pequeño hombro de la shinigami. La cual solamente sonrió tristemente para después cerrar los ojos y lanzar la moneda al agua.

Kira la observaba atentamente, los ojos cristalizados de la joven lo hicieron sentirse terrible. No quería verla así nunca más, en su lugar quería verla reír y no llorar, porque si ella era feliz él también lo seria. Fue entonces que supo lo que tenía que desear. Apretó la moneda que traía entre sus manos y se preparó para pedir su deseo, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y mentalmente lo pidió.

—_Yo solamente deseo que Hinamori-san sea feliz—_ Y sin decir nada más arrojo la moneda a la fuente. Volteo a ver a su compañera y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Es hora de volver Hinamori-san— La castaña solamente asintió se dirigieron al lugar donde la puerta que conecta los mundos los esperaba. Ambos esperaban fervientemente que sus deseos se cumplieran. Kira sobre todo quería que su deseo fuera escuchado, al final ya tenía claros cuales eran sus sentimientos por Hinamori y estaba seguro que haría lo posible por cumplir el mismo de ser necesario ese deseo.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Termine *O* antes que nada quiero decirles que esta pareja se me hace muy pero muuuuyyyy tierna waaa la adoro *W* por esa razón decidí escribir de ellos. Y como siempre solo me resta decirles que me dejen sus Reviews para ver si les gusto Ya nee!**


End file.
